1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster cable for connecting batteries, for instance, to supply electricity from one of the batteries to the other battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a battery mounted on a vehicle is completely discharged, electricity is supplied by connecting a battery of an assisting car to the discharged battery. For connecting the battery of the assisting car to the discharged battery, a booster cable is used.
The booster cable has a structure in which connecting clips to be connected to electrode terminals are attached to both ends of a cable main body. The connecting clip has a structure in which a pair of metal members are pivotally joined with each other so that clamping sections on the tip end portion open and close to clamp the electrode terminal. The clamping sections of the connecting clip are formed into a tapered shape having a thick root portion and great strength and rigidity so as to clamp, for example, the cylindrical electrode terminal strongly.
For example, a hybrid car is provided with an auxiliary battery of low voltage, as well as a hybrid battery of high voltage for supplying high voltage power to a drive motor, for the purpose of supplying electricity to appliances (auxiliaries) other than the drive motor. The auxiliary battery is used for supplying electricity to a computer which controls the drive motor, and is used as power source of a car air conditioner or the like. In the case of supplying electricity to the auxiliary battery of a hybrid car, a battery of an assisting car is connected to an assisting terminal inside a fuse box equipped in an engine room. However, since a space inside the fuse box is limited, the clamping sections of the connecting clip are difficult to be inserted therein and incapable of clamping the assisting terminal sufficiently.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a booster cable capable of being connected to a terminal provided in a limited space reliably.